


Все будут любить меня и бояться

by Tersie



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Dark Fairytale, Foursome, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Одним вечером в Доме Абрасакс Калик рассказывает сказку.





	Все будут любить меня и бояться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All shall love and despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469250) by [glossary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossary/pseuds/glossary). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Ей казалось, что влюбиться будет подобно ломающейся кости — резкий треск, и через миг тебя накрывает огнем, заставляя мир перед глазами белеть, но боли не чувствовать. Но иллюзия вероломно исчезает, и через секунду боль захватывает тебя с головой.

— Однажды мать поведала мне историю. Она называла ее сказкой, — протянула Калик, сама не зная, к чему подняла эту тему — сейчас они вчетвером лежали в постели, и пока Титус лениво терся о ее бедро, Балем склонился между бедер спящей — время было едва ли подходящим для праздной беседы. Младший брат засмеялся, уткнувшись ей во впадинку ниже горла.

— Неужели, — подхватил он. — Хотя я помню эти сказки: она говорила, их рассказывают детям, и это… — Ладонь Калик обхватила его член, неторопливо поглаживая, отчего Титус запнулся на миг, но вскоре со свойственной ему непринужденностью продолжил: — Признаться, это меня удивило. Разве они не дикари?

— Человечество весьма во многих аспектах можно отнести к варварам, — развеселилась Калик. Он прикусил ей кожу чуть пониже ключицы, заслужив ее довольный вздох. — «Спящая красавица» — так она ее назвала. Однажды, давным-давно, на Земле жила прекраснейшая девушка, но, к несчастью, она уколола палец о веретено и уснула.

Титус поудобнее устроился на ней, и они вместе посмотрели на Балема.

Тот отвлекся от Юпитер и поднял голову, неотрывно глядя ей в лицо — его влажные губы поблескивали, а глаза сверкали, как темные драгоценные камни. Калик расчесала пальцами его волосы с несвойственной ей нежностью — будучи неспособной на глубокие привязанности, она не любила эмоции и боль, шедшую с ними рука об руку. Впрочем, ее одержимости Юпитер была свойственна определенная чистота и непредвзятость — пока Юпитер не проявляла ответной любви. Но таков был источник глубоких чувств Балема — и хотя Калик редко принимала участие в подобных душевных вспышках близости (физическое не считалось) — она умела ценить их, поскольку именно в такие моменты обнаженные уязвимости Балема, вкрадчивая изворотливость Титуса сплетались с ней так тесно, что порой казалось, у них на троих бьется одно сердце.

Может, это было к лучшему. Она предполагала, если бы они никогда не научились делиться, то убили бы друг друга за право преклонить колени между ног Юпитер.

— Не останавливайся, Калик, — прошелестел Титус, лаская ее грудь.

— Это случилось, — вышло с придыханием, но все же: — Из-за злой ведьмы. Старуха прокляла девочку, а ее родители, зная, что их ждет, приказали построить высокую башню, где заперли ее, когда проклятье исполнилось.

Балем прислонился щекой к животу Юпитер — Калик сочувствовала ему временами, особенно после того, как ликантант вспорол ему горло, позволив лицезрать красный поток его крови.

— Девушка спала сотню лет, — продолжила она, чувствуя, как Титус плавно проникает в нее, как хорошо смазанный меч в ножны. Они замерли, прижатые друг к другу, просто дыша: Калик не любила близость, потому что сердце — это хрупкое сокровище, но иногда позволяла себе побаловаться, представляя, как сплавляется с братьями воедино, превращаясь вместе с ними в пульсирующего монстра, раздирающего себя изнутри. — Однако, это совсем не долго, если знать, как устроено время. Но спустя сотню лет через верески, окружавшие башню, пробрался сын короля.

Титус приступил к неторопливым движениям, а Балем протянул ей руку.

— И он влюбился в нее, — выдохнула Калик. — С довольно пугающей страстью, если откровенно — он раздел ее и отодрал ее от души, но девчонка не проснулась, даже когда он неистово поцеловал ее, словно стремясь разодрать ей горло и выжрать сердце, пока оно все еще билось…

Под ускорившиеся толчки Титуса Калик мягко сжала пальцы Балема, свободной рукой вонзая ногти в спину младшего брата, покрывавшуюся следами с легкостью спелого персика. Калик находила это приятным. Чуть повернув голову, она провела носом за ухом Титуса, выводя узоры по его спине, замечая, как Балем сжал член в руке — бледной, покрытой веснушками. Она непроизвольно сжала влагалищем Титуса, и тот фыркнул, но смешок затих где-то у ее шеи.

— Что случилось дальше? — спросил вдруг Балем, не сводя глаз с ее лица.

— Сделай это снова, — попросила она, чуть подтолкнув его к Юпитер. — Давай. Сделай это.

И он покорно приник к ее промежности. Отпустив его, Калик сжала девушку за руку — золотистые щеки той предсказуемо порозовели, румянец сползал на грудь, а на длинных ресницах собирались слезы — как монетки в горсти для колодца желаний.

Но Юпитер спала — и не проснулась бы и от большего, поэтому не могла плакать и желать. Калик провела кончиками пальцев по ее губам, чувствуя на себе жаркий взгляд Титуса, жадно впитывающий ее эмоции.

— Дальше, — повторила Калик, не убирая руки от Юпитер, словно рассказывала сказку их королеве, а не братьям. — Дальше сын короля вернулся в свое королевство, напоследок обрюхатив девушку. Ребенок рос внутри нее, и сын короля увидел это, поскольку возвращался к ней снова и снова, месяцы напролет, чтобы любить ее. Девушка родила, и боль была так велика, что пробудила ее ото сна, заставила открыть глаза, и первым, на кого упал ее взгляд, был сын короля, с любопытством наблюдавший, как ребенок кричит.

Калик сделала паузу, восстанавливая дыхание. Титус трахал ее медленно и глубоко — и она сжала его бедра, притягивая брата к себе, обхватывая ногами его талию. Ее колено невольно уперлось в колено Юпитер — и это случайное прикосновение воспламенило Калик изнутри.

Безусловно, подумала она с оттенком тоски, любовь подобна сломанной кости — любовь несла боль и печаль, вынуждала изнывать по утраченному — но однажды их путешествие закончится. Корабль достигнет места назначения, вместе с Юпитер, которая сочла стазис приемлемой альтернативой «Регениксу» — и Калик по-прежнему останется в выигрыше, ведь Балем будет не единственным, кто познал ее вкус. Секс таил власть, как и любовь — но эти две концепции так легко перепутать…

— Балем, — неожиданно подал голос Титус. — Трахни ее. Соберись и трахни ее.

Как правило, старший брат предпочел бы отобедать битым стеклом, чем подчиниться приказному тону младшего, но здесь и сейчас они были в постели Юпитер, в зале стазиса — комнате с белым полом и потолком, на кровати, нежно подхватывающей тебя в объятия невесомости. Здесь они находились все вместе, как щенки под боком матери — они и трахались, как животные, поэтому обычные правила тут не действовали.

Калик подумалось, что имей Титус больше терпения, то — вполне прогнозируемо — мог стать опасным, как она сама, а в ней таилась мастерская способность приспосабливаться, чтобы выживать, тогда как Балем существовал лишь ради того, чтобы находиться рядом с матерью.

— Делай, как он говорит, дорогой, — подбодрила Калик, имея удовольствие лицезреть, как Балем без слов опускается на Юпитер, не сводя глаз с ее лица — схватив ее за волосы на затылке, он задрал ей голову, одержимо впиваясь в губы и погружаясь в нее, как тонущий корабль в океан…

— Что случилось дальше? — задумчиво прошелестел Титус, и Калик поняла, что они снова вместе наблюдают за братом, и зрелище возбуждало его так сильно, что он ожесточенно вбивался в ее влагалище. — В сказке. Расскажи, чем закончилась история.

— Дальше, — Калик посмаковала слово на языке и медленно моргнула, словно кошка. — Дальше девчонка увидела сына короля, он открыл ей, что случилось и кем он был, и, наверное, он ей понравился, и ее, в общем-то, все устроило, потому что Юпитер сказала, что она… — Дыхание перехватило — стоило Калик произнести новое имя матери, как оно запускало фейерверки в ее холодном сердце. — Сказала, что девчонка влюбилась в него, и, как я поняла, сын короля женился на ней.

Титуса задрожал в приступе смеха.

— Как считаешь, — в конце концов выдавил он с горящими глазами, — Юпитер выйдет за нас, когда проснется?

Калик улыбнулась ему.

Разговоры стихли, потому что Балем шумно задышал, собираясь кончить, и Титус тоже ускорил темп, оставив Калик медленно растягивать удовольствие.

Как женщина, она, разумеется, находила себя неоспоримо очаровательной, но не отрицала, что порой ей хотелось родиться мужчиной, чтобы по-настоящему приобщиться к Юпитер — взгляд настойчиво упирался в член Балема, и Калик тешила себя иллюзией, что он принадлежит ей.

Было бы мило, мечтательно подумалось ей — спина Балема изогнулась, и брат замер, совершенно неподвижный, отчего Титус задержал дыхание, пристально глядя на них. Первой не выдержала Калик, а за ней кончил Титус.

Ее сковало облегчение — наконец имя, которое застревало у нее в горле, впиваясь в плоть, как игла, вслух произнес кто-то другой.

Но боль была душераздирающе знакома.


End file.
